Prism
by Beyondthebounds
Summary: The doctor and Clara struggle to fight the ferocious tide drawing them in little by little. Can they fight it or is it irreversible?


The black sky tumbled into the small spasm of light which surrounded the tardis.

"Clara!" Shouted the doctor over the turbulence.

Clara was gripping onto the main plate, her hair scooped over her face.

"What?" She replied, struggling.

"Hit the red lever!" He pointed to her.

However, as he said this, the heavy feeling of the darkness hitting the force field rocked them.

They both shouted out in protest, as it moved them again.

"What did you say?!" Yelled a clueless Clara.

"The lever!" He shouted back.

"Which one?!"

They looked pretty much the same to Clara, and it didn't help that there were at least six in front of her.

"The red one!"

"Well, it's kind of hard considering the stupid red light flashing!"

Clara was referring to the emergency light signal radiating from the walls.

"Just do it!" Replied the doctor, curtly.

She waited a second while the emergency light took a break every half a moment.

Once she was satisfied she had made the right choice, she pulled the lever up. There was a large jolt in the system causing them both to fall flat on the ground. After that, it settled into an even balance.

"Well then," Said the doctor, quickly straightening and flattened his suit. "That was -" He appeared to be at a loss for words.

"-something." She finished in astonishment, twirling her head around. Back onto her feet, she ran to the doctor who was now checking his scanners.

"It's a prism," he spoke aloud.

Clara's brow furrowed. "A prism?"

"Yes," he spun around, leaning against it. "Well, sort of."

"What does that mean?"

"Two or more universes clashing against each other, fighting for the area. Eventually, they turn into black holes, taking in all they can steal from the other side to try and make a balance."

"Well, what now?" Asked Clara in a rush.

The doctor remained ineffably calm. "Well - it appears - at the moment, they seem to be fighting over me. Within the tardis are dimensions beyond comprehension, far better then amicable compensation. After all, if someone stole ten dollars from you and you found twenty of theirs, you'd be a fool not to take it."

"I think I kind of understand what you're trying to say, but wait - hang on, wouldn't that mean they were fighting over the tardis and not you?"

He finally looked at her. "What's your point?"

"No," She shook her head. "Nothing, you just made it sound like - oh never mind,"

She put her hands out and said, "Not important, not important."

"No please," He waved upwards, but looked straight ahead toward the doors. "Continue."

"No, it was nothing important, really." She shrugged. "It just made you sound quite arrogant." She gave a quick smirk. "Are we leaving, then?"

The doctor looked around, suddenly unsure of his surroundings, being deep in thought. "Uhm- Leaving .. No not yet .. I was able to make the force field larger, giving us more distance between it and us, however, I estimate ten minutes at most until we are taken in by it, the way we were before."

"Can't we just teleport somewhere else?" Clara asked.

"No, no," He brushed off the thought quickly, like it was an absurd comment from a toddler. "Right now we're drifting, because of the emergency force field keeping us from being drawn in. It won't last long though, and if we teleport from here, it will shut off all force fields when in use. It takes three seconds to transport, and considering how close we are to the hole at this very moment, it would probably require less to be taken in."

Clara hated the idea of being in a different world then her own. "So, it's an alternate universe?"

"Of sorts, possibly, not sure."

"Not sure? A thousand years old and all you can give me is, 'oh I dunno, I'm not sure'?!"

"These are black holes." He shouted his face turning tomato red, pointing out the doors, and walking down the corridor towards them. "How am I supposed to know where they lead?!"

"Because you're the doctor!" She shouted back.

His hand faltered and his expression softened. "Yes," he said quietly. "I am the doctor, so trust me."

Her body sunk into a slouch as she struggled to keep eye contact, almost guilty. Of course she trusted him, and looking at his concerned face, reminded her of how human this time lord really was. It only strengthened her resolve.

"Well, then, doctor, how much time is on the clock now?"


End file.
